


(Please) Stay

by Rachello344



Category: Death Note
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, bottom!Light, pun not intended, top!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: When L finally comes home from case-related travel, he and Light spend the night 'reconnecting.'





	

“You need to tell me what you want, Light,” L breathed in his ear.  He was close enough that Light could feel his body heat, but no part of them was touching yet.

Light bit back the pathetic whine that threatened to escape.  He took what was meant to be a steadying breath, but all it did was heighten Light’s awareness of L’s proximity.  He smelled like cotton candy, light and sweet, but quick to melt away.

Light didn't want him to go anywhere. It had been so long since he’d seen him last, so long since they’d been able to…

“Stay,” Light said, unthinking. He wanted to pull him close, but was halfway certain L would vanish if he did anything but wait.  His hands twitched at his sides.

L smiled, nose brushing the edge of his ear.  Light shivered. “I’m here, Light, but you still need to tell me—”

“Touch me,” Light said.  “I want you to touch me.”

He chuckled. “As you wish.”  L kissed his throat, pressing their bodies flush together from chest to toes.  Their groins brushed, sending fire through Light’s veins.

When L bit his throat, Light gasped, arching and inadvertently grinding against L’s thigh.  Moaning this time, he did it again.  L hooked one of Light’s legs around his hip, pressing even closer.

“Look at you, already so riled up.”  He kissed the corner of Light’s mouth, pulling away when Light tried to kiss him properly. Light whined, but quickly sealed his lips together, cheeks hot.  He could keep his control.

L tsked, shaking his head.  “Light, I’m waiting for you to tell me what else you want.  I’m touching you, but you don’t seem… satisfied.”

“Bastard,” Light hissed.  L smirked, but said nothing, letting him grind against him but not otherwise engaging.  Groaning, Light tried to grab L by his shirt.

L pinned his arms to the wall above his head.  Despite his wiry build, Light couldn’t escape his hold.  He struggled, but it only served to quicken his pulse, his breath coming faster.

L leaned in.  “Well, Light?”

Held fast against the wall, trapped beneath L, helpless and aching.  Even though some part of him still wanted to fight, wanted to regain control of the situation, most of him wanted to give in, to let L do as he wished. Torn between the two desires, distracted by his whirling thoughts, L’s next nip to his throat had him gasping and arching.

His arms were still pinned, and he was almost completely immobile. At L’s mercy.  All of the tension in Light’s body left him in a rush.  “Kiss me,” he breathed.

L looked surprised, but leaned in and did as he was asked, humming thoughtfully.  “Now was that really so hard?” Light was going to retort, but L resumed kissing him.  He melted against him, into him, almost sighing as he lost himself in the sensation.  L licked along the seam of Light’s lips, and Light could feel him smile when they parted for him.

L tasted like cotton candy, too.  Light squirmed in his hold, moaning into his mouth despite himself.  L pulled away, panting. “God, Light, you’re so responsive like this.”  He kissed him again, pressing his thumb against the pulse point in Light’s throat.  “So good for me.”

Light gasped, head falling back.  “L, I—”  Light tried briefly to regain his composure, struggling against his urge to fight and his urge to submit, shivering as L dragged his thumb across one of the bruises forming on his neck. Biting his lip to stifle his moan, he met L’s eyes, face hot with shame.  “Please.”

“Tell me if you want me to stop at any point,” L breathed, leaning in until their breath mingled.  “No matter what.  Promise?” His thumb pressed against his throat until Light’s mouth fell open around a gasping breath.

“Y-Yes, L, I promise.”

“ _Good boy_.”

Light moaned helplessly, trying to pull his hands free so he could hold onto L, the wall, _something_ , but L’s grip was too tight for him to move.  L sucked a mark into his neck until Light cried out, trying to rock into him or pull away from him, desperate for some kind of relief from the sweet torture.

“What do you want, Light? Do you want me to take you to bed?”  He rubbed his thumb over Light’s wrist, chuckling as Light shivered, arching.  “Maybe tie your hands so you’re really at my mercy?”  Light moaned.  “Would you like that?  Held down and forced to accept whatever I decide to give you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Light gasped, hating himself for the needy tone, the desperation creeping in audibly.  When L kissed him, his embarrassment was all but washed away, lost in the rush of sensations.  L’s mouth and hands and thigh and…  Light moaned, L’s tongue rubbing against the roof of his mouth, his hard cock grinding against his hip. _Fuck_.

“Since you asked so nicely,” L breathed against his mouth. Before Light could ask what he was talking about, his hands were released and L was lifting him up, hands gripping his ass.  Light wrapped his arms around L’s neck, his legs around his waist.  He could feel his cock, too, hot and hard, separated from him through their clothing.

Light ducked his head against L’s neck, embarrassed and ashamed by his reactions. He forgot, sometimes, how strong L was, carrying him down the short hallway without any apparent effort.  Hesitating, he kissed L’s neck, sucking carefully.  He’d missed him.

L’s grip on him tightened, and he gasped as though he hadn’t been expecting Light to reciprocate. He cursed in what Light recognized almost absently as English, so Light did it again, a little more sure of himself.

Before he could admire his handiwork, L laid them both out on the bed, rocking against him. Light arched, pulling away from his neck, and L groaned, sealing their mouths back together.  Light met his eyes for just a moment, startled that L hadn’t closed his, before his fluttered shut as L rolled his hips again.  His moan was lost in L’s mouth.

Light gripped L’s shoulders, his legs still tight around his waist. Light had done this much with girls before L, but he never felt like _this_ , never felt like he’d be able to come just from the friction and heat between them, never with anyone else.  No one else could make him feel so out of control, so _desperate_.

When L sucked on his lower lip, Light thought dizzily that it would probably never happen with another man either. It was hard to imagine looking for someone else with L on top of him, his presence overpowering and almost suffocating, demanding his full attention.

L pulled away just far enough to smirk down at him. “Hands, please,” he said, nipping at Light’s jaw.  “Above your head, if you will.”

Light gripped his shirt, frowning. L pulled away again, leveling him with a dark-eyed stare, unblinking as he waited out Light’s defiance.  His grip slowly relaxed until he reluctantly did as he was told.  L smirked.

“Good boy. I think, before I tie you up, I should probably take off your shirt.  What do you think, Light?”  He ran one hand under his shirt, up along his stomach, the fabric riding up until L stopped with his hand above his heart, trailing wicked heat in its wake.

Shakily, Light nodded, his eyes dropping to L’s mouth, swollen and red and wet. He licked his lips.

L lifted his torso slightly off the bed, pulling his shirt off in a quick movement before holding his hands in place above his head. He sucked a mark just below his clavicle, rocking his hips against Light without any real rhythm.

Frustrated, Light moaned, struggling to move against him, seeking regular friction, something more satisfying than the seemingly random movements that were driving him slowly crazy.

L bit him.

“I want you to be patient, Light, can you do that for me?” L kissed the spot, smiling up at him serenely.  “I promise I’ll give you what you need, so will you trust me?”

Light’s breath caught, and he stilled beneath L. He wanted him to…? _Fuck_.  Light could already feel himself settling beneath him again, relaxing under him, tension fading away, even as he ached with need.  L’s eyes were fathomless when he gazed at him.

“Oh, Light, look at you.” He kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth.  “ _Perfect._ ”

The last of Light’s tension faded away, eyes drooping shut. Even when he could feel silk wrapping securely around his wrists, around and around, and then pulling tight against the headboard, he held still.  Light tugged against the bindings once, just to test them, moaning as they held firm, keeping him exactly where L wanted him.

Part of him still wanted to struggle, but letting go felt so _nice_.  It would be so easy to let L take charge, let him take care of everything.  Light’s lips parted around a sigh, and he shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable.  L’s weight was heavy against his chest, holding him in place as securely as the rope.

“That’s it,” L murmured against his mouth. “Just relax.  I have you.  And if you want me to stop…”

“I’ll say ‘red’ or ‘yellow.’” His voice felt disconnected from the rest of him, soft and breathy.

“Green for don’t stop?” Light could feel L’s smile as he sucked on his lower lip for a moment.  “What’s your color right now, Light?”

“Green,” he murmured, feeling weightless. “Don’t stop.”

L laughed, the sound somehow soft and rough at the same time as he kissed his way down Light’s chest. The brush of his sweater over Light’s bare skin made him shiver, moaning before he could stop himself.  His legs dropped from around L’s waist, parting for him without Light’s full awareness.

“Do you like that, Light? Knowing that I’m fully clothed, while you’re all tied up beneath me?”  He sucked another mark just below his ribs; Light’s back arched, heels digging into the mattress.  “Do you want me to fuck you like this, with you completely at my mercy?  Still dressed while I drive into you, naked and helpless and all tied up.”  He punctuated that with a kiss to the mark no doubt blooming into his skin.

Light tugged unthinking at his restraints, rocking his hips up, even as he bit back a shameful moan. L pressed his hand on the center of Light’s chest, holding him down.

“I asked you a question, Light. I’d appreciate an answer.”

“Bite me,” Light growled, unable to stop himself, no matter how good L was making him feel. L bit him.

“That wasn’t an answer.” He loomed over him, the contact between them limited to L’s hand on his chest and the places their legs pressed together between Light’s thighs.  “Are you going to be good, Light?”

“I,” he tried, squirming but unable to do much more than press back into the sheets. L’s other hand trailed up his chest, settling on his shoulder, his thumb pressing against his throat again, just enough to get Light’s attention.

His heart pounded beneath L’s palm.

He squeezed his eyes shut, heat spreading from his cheeks to his ears to his neck, too embarrassed to meet L’s eyes. “I’ll try,” he mumbled.  “So, please.”

“Please, what, Light?”

Light groaned, shaking his head, but L refused to move.

“I need you to say it, or I won’t know what you need. I don’t want to break my promise, Light.”  L dragged his lips across Light’s cheek, his jaw.

“Just _fuck_ me,” he whined.  “Clothed or whatever, it’s not like I can touch you like this anyway.”

L kissed him, hard and hungry and possessive, his hands finally releasing him, falling to his pants. The belt was open and out of its loops before Light could focus on anything but L’s mouth, the clatter of the buckle against the floor making him jump.

L sucked on his lower lip, rubbing his hands up and down his sides as if soothing him before returning to their task, making quick work of the button, the zip. Just the thought of L’s long, dexterous fingers so close to where he wanted them had Light moaning into L’s mouth.

L tapped his hip, murmured, “Up,” and tugged his pants off. It took the warm, silky touch of the sheets against his bare skin for Light to realize his underwear had come off with his pants.

“Warn me you’re skipping steps next time,” Light muttered, keeping his eyes shut. Just because he knew he was attractive didn’t mean he needed to watch L looking at him while he was…  Why wasn’t L saying anything?

Light opened his eyes, startled by the look on L’s face. His eyes were intent, taking everything in.  He couldn’t seem to decide where to look, eyes darting from his chest (littered with small bruises) to his hips to his legs to…

Light let his eyes fall closed again, basking in the attention. _L’s_ attention, and all to himself.  No cases distracting him, no thoughts of food, nothing but _him_.  Maybe next time L would make him prepare himself, content to sit back and _watch_ , his eyes on Light and never straying.

L’s hand closed around him, feeling almost cool against the heat of him. Light arched, crying out despite himself.

“That’s better,” L murmured. “What had you so distracted?”

Light groaned, turning his face away. “Thinking about you,” he said.  “Watching me, while I…”

L kissed him, devouring and intense, one hand hot against his cheek, the other still stroking him, slow and inexorable. “Next time,” he whispered in Light’s ear.  “Would you like that?  Showing yourself off for me?  Maybe I won’t even be in the same room.  Maybe I’ll set up cameras, so you won’t know where I’m looking or how affected I am.”

Light whined helplessly. “ _Please_.”

“Next time.” L kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering.  “Now, be good.  I need to get the lube.”

And then with a reassuring squeeze to his hip, L was gone, and Light was bereft—tied down and helpless, harder than any time he could remember. And cold, he realized.  Without L blanketing him, he was exposed.  He shivered a little, biting his lip to keep from making a noise or asking L to hurry.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut, listening to a drawer open and close.

L draped himself over Light, sealing their lips together and rubbing his hands up and down his arms, squeezing his wrists. “Sorry, I forgot the room probably feels cold right now, doesn’t it?”  He ran his fingers through Light’s hair, kissing him again and again, until Light was warm and pliant again, tilting his head to better kiss L.

When L pulled away, Light bit back a whine. But then, L was stripping off his shirt and tugging his pants off, tossing them aside without looking.  His eyes were locked on Light’s as he settled back between his legs, their skin finally touching.

“Oh,” Light murmured, eyes trailing over the firm muscle of his chest to his flat stomach to the hard line of his cock, flushed and thick. Light swallowed.  “I thought…”

“You said I could do what I want, didn’t you?” he asked. He palmed himself almost absently.  Light pulled at his restraints, unaccountably jealous.  He wanted to touch him.  He wanted to make him yell, make him gasp, pull him apart at the seams.

The silk held fast.

While Light’s eyes were fixed between L’s legs, he heard the cap pop open, heard the slick sound of the lube. And then, L was scooting back, pressing his hand between Light’s thighs.  The cool shock of lube dragged a yelp from his throat.

L smiled. “It will pass, so please bear with it for now.”

Light forced himself to relax, something that grew easier as the lube warmed under L’s deft hands. Each press of his fingers had Light moaning, his legs spreading wider as he rocked against him, seeking more.

He lost himself in the sensations, panting and gasping with every wicked twist of L’s fingers. He could feel sweat gathering along his brow, and his chest felt tight with need.  He thought he might cry if L kept moving like that. 

“Color?” L was practically purring, his gaze resting heavily on Light’s face.  Light blinked down at him blearily, his breathing still hopelessly uneven.

“Green.” He rolled his hips a little, moaning at the sensation.  “Were you going to get on with it?  Or am I going to die of old age before you put your cock in me?”

L lifted himself up to lean over him, pressing his thumb to Light’s lower lip, still stroking with his other hand. “Brat.  Maybe I’ll gag you next time, too.”

“You like my smart mouth,” Light countered. L withdrew his fingers; Light shuddered at the loss.  The sudden emptiness felt odd and a little cold.  L pulled a condom from beside them and slid it on with swift and precise motions.  “Admit it, you like it when I talk back.”

“Or maybe I like leaving you speechless.” Smirking, L entered him in one smooth slide, the passage eased by lube and L’s careful preparation.

Light gasped, arching. He rocked his hips, moaning quietly.  It felt _good_ being so full, opened up so thoroughly.  It might take longer than Light wanted, but he couldn’t deny the results.  Not even a moment’s discomfort as L fucked him.  Nothing but a delicious stretch and perfect friction.

When he tried to meet L’s thrusts, his hips were stopped by L’s hands, firm and hot against him. He whined, trying again.

“Shh, let me take care of you. You promised you’d be good for me.”

Light shivered, nodding. He could be good.  “I’ll be good, but _please_.”  His head fell back, and he whined.  “Please, more.”

“Such a good boy, asking for what you want,” L murmured. When he kissed him, their chests touched, skin against skin against _skin_ , until Light was capable of little more than panting into his mouth.  L pulled away to suck another mark into his exposed throat, his shoulder.  Light wrapped his legs around L’s waist.

It didn’t take much longer, over-stimulated as he was, for Light to feel himself falling apart. “Please,” he gasped, hips still held still.  L’s movements were slow and deep, but he needed him to go faster, _harder_.  “Please, L, I’m close.”

“You want to come?”

Light nodded, crying out as L delivered a particularly hard thrust, driving deeper than before. A chorus of pleas left his mouth unchecked.  Light couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed, even as he begged, tugging uselessly at his restraints.

L closed his hand around Light’s neglected cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, steady and unrelenting. Light felt himself spinning out of control, moans pouring from his throat as the tension drew tighter around him, his stomach clenching as he arched beneath the onslaught.

L brushed his lips over his cheek, his ear. “Come for me,” he whispered.

With a cry, Light obeyed, clenching around L as his eyes squeezed shut. He could feel come splashing on his stomach as L drove in hard and fast, once, twice more before coming with a low groan.  He held there for a beat, draped over Light, as they both caught their breath.

L kissed him softly, gently, untying his hands and massaging his wrists, arms, before easing them down to his sides. Light’s shoulders _ached_.

“You owe me a shoulder rub,” Light said into his mouth, looping his arms around L’s neck.

“Yes, dear,” L said, kissing him. “I’m going to get a wash cloth and a water bottle for you.  Do you want me to get anything else?”

“New sheets. These ones are…”  Light wrinkled his nose.  “Filthy.”

L grinned, unabashed. “Fine, fine.”  He gave Light one last kiss before easing out of him slowly, both of them shuddering at the feeling.  Light watched L walk toward the bathroom, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash as he went.

Light allowed his eyes to close, enjoying the way his body was starting to ache all over, enjoying the bruises he could feel on his neck and chest. L sighed from somewhere beside him.

“You look so pretty like this. Blissed out and all marked up.”

Light opened his eyes, smirking up at him. “Possessive much?”

L shrugged, wiping him clean with a warm, damp washcloth. “You could have any man you wanted.  I like the proof that you choose me.”  He pressed his thumb into a small bite near his hip.  Light gasped, smacking at his hand.  L chuckled, handing him a water bottle as he tossed the cloth towards their clothes.  “Drink up.”

Light rolled his eyes, but sat up a little. The water felt deliciously cool, soothing his throat.  Before he knew it, he’d nearly drained it.  L took it back and finished it off, tossing it aside as well.

“If you want new sheets, you have to get up.”

Light pursed his lips. “No.  Come here.  We can change them after a nap.”  As if on cue, Light yawned.  L smiled and crawled back into bed, pulling one of the extra blankets over them both.  Light snuggled closer, resting his head on L’s chest.

His pulse was steady and soothing.

“Next time you leave, take me with you.”

“What?” L ran his fingers through Light’s hair.  Light leaned into it.

“I don’t like it when you’re gone for that long, so next time, take me with you.” Light shivered as L’s nails dragged over his scalp, humming a little.

“I didn’t think you were interested in traveling.”

“Don’t make this into something it’s not, L. I’m accustomed to having you around, that’s all.”  Light huffed.

“You missed me,” L teased, reaching behind him to dig his thumb into his shoulder. Light gasped, gripping his side.

“I missed your dick, maybe,” Light allowed. “And your hands.”  L pressed hard into a sore muscle.  “ _Fuck_ , L.”

“I missed you, too,” L whispered into his hair. “If you want to come with me, of course, you’re welcome.  Although, I’m worried we won’t get much work done…”

“Like either of us needs much time to solve the cases they send you.” Light tilted his head back to kiss his neck.  “How long do you get to stay before your next case?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t gotten one yet.”  L kissed the top of his head.  “Go to sleep, Light.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Light breathed him in and sighed. “Okay.”

As he was drifting off, L’s hands still rubbing his sore shoulders, he thought he heard L say, “I love you,” but he couldn’t be sure. He might have already been dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing porn since an ill-fated attempt when I was 14, so I hope it came out all right! Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving me a comment letting me know what you liked!


End file.
